


love, you're all i need

by fruitsofanarchy



Series: klance modern AU (sort of?) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, So is Zarkon, Street Rat Keith, Top Keith (Voltron), fuckbuddies to something more, lance's mom is a senator, lotor is a dick, man the american government is messed up in that case, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: part 2 to knock knock (let me in)Lance is sad, so Keith fucks him instead.





	love, you're all i need

**Author's Note:**

> part two, because so many of you asked for it!

Lance sighed as he walked down the stairs and into the foyer. Dinner time. He didn’t really want to do this, fancy parties weren’t really his thing. Especially when his mother was involved. But here he was, dressed up all nice so he could eat dinner with his mother and her other senator friends. But this time, something felt different. He wasn’t sure what it was, but something felt… off. He entered the dining room, which for the moment, only held a few people. His mother spotted him first. “Oh, Lance!”

“Hi, mom,” he said, politely, like the good kid he was supposed to be. He went over to her, ignoring the sick feeling curling in his gut. His mother put her arm around his shoulders and gently steered him to a certain part of the room. That sick feeling settled low in his stomach as she led him over to a group of people.

“Lance, dear, I want you to meet Lotor, he’s senator Zarkon’s son, do you remember him?”

“Yes,” Lance said weakly, looking up at Lotor. “I’m Lance, it’s a pleasure to meet you..”

Lotor gently took Lance’s hand and lifted it, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. “The pleasure, I can assure you, is all mine, Lance.” Lance felt his knees buckle, and not in a good way. Lotor seemed just as slimy as his father had, and Lance hated every second of his time with him. Which was, coincidentally, pretty much the entire party, since every time Lance tired to leave his side, his mother would glare at him and Lance had to make his way back to Lotor like a kicked puppy.

The second the party ended, Lance used it as his escape to get to his room, shutting the door and locking it behind him, and sinking to the floor. He buried his face into his hands and let out a frustrated scream. His whole body felt icky and gross from where Lotor had touched him, and he wanted nothing more than to shower and never be near Lotor again. But of course, with his luck, that’s not how it worked. His mom had picked out Lotor for him, due to a mutual agreement, and as such, they were probably going to end up getting married for some strong political alliance. Like Lance was some princess to be bartered and traded off to the highest bidder.

He pulled off his suit jacket and stared blankly at the wall before him until a soft tapping on his window startled him. He glanced up, the tear tracks on his face starting to dry already. A mop of dark hair and shining violet eyes stared back at him, and he jumped a little bit. Hesitantly, he got up and opened the window, letting Keith in. Keith climbed in, brushing leaves off his jacket. He looked at Lance’s expression, a small frown on his face. “Lance?” he said. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Lance’s heart squeezed at the words, despite knowing that he shouldn’t be thinking about that, not now, when Keith was here, in his bedroom, for their little weekly visits. He was drawn back out of his thoughts by a hand on his cheek. Lance jumped a little bit and looked up at Keith, his lips parted slightly in surprise. For a few heartbeats, they just looked at each other. Keith looked concerned, Lance just looked like a wreck. And then Lance surged up to kiss him, hot and hard and wet. Keith was surprised because Lance was never one to take charge like this. He kissed him back, of course, he always. They kissed for a long time until they had to part for air.

Lance tried to kiss him again, but Keith blocked it. Lance pouted at him. “Lance, baby,” Keith said again. “Something’s wrong. What is it?”

For a moment, Lance just looked at him brokenly. “I just want to forget,” he whispered, fingers curling into the rough, worn leather of Keith’s jacket. “Please..”

Keith looked a little hesitant, but at the look in Lance’s eyes, he couldn’t deny him. So instead, he just nodded a bit. “Okay, baby,” he said. He had barely gotten the words out before Lance was kissing him again. Keith’s hands instantly went to Lance’s hips, pulling his body close to his. He knew he should ask questions. Figure out why Lance was so upset and crying. But Keith also knew Lance, and he knew he wouldn’t talk until the tears had dried and he was fully sated. Keith pinned him to the wall and forced his knee between Lance’s thighs. Lance moaned for him, beautiful as always, and lazily ground against his thigh.

Keith ducked his head the slightest bit to kiss Lance’s neck, dragging hot, wet, biting kisses up the skin. Lance’s head fell back against the wall with a dull thunk, his mouth parted in a slight moan. Keith pushed his tongue into Lance’s mouth, chasing after the taste of champagne and something warm. Keith tasted like cheap beer and cigarette smoke, and Lance wanted to drown in it. He wanted to get lost in Keith’s touch, and he wanted his touch to stay with him forever, even if he had to get married. But for now, it was just them. Lance pushed Keith’s jacket off of his arms as they kissed and gripped his shoulders. “Fuck, Keith,” he moaned.

Keith’s fingers dug into Lance’s waist, pulling his body closer against his. Lance mewled softly, back arching slightly and slotting his lips against Keith’s again. Keith kissed him back, deft fingers ripping open the buttons on Lance’s expensive dress shirt and yanking down the zipper to his pants. Lance’s skin felt like a million degrees, and he had an itch under his skin that he needed Keith to scratch. He knew this wasn’t a healthy coping mechanism, but he didn’t care, because it was the only foolproof way he had to forget his troubles. Nothing else really seemed to matter when Keith was there; touching him and kissing him and fucking him.

Keith pushed Lance back to bed. Lance hurriedly kicked off his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. He watched as Keith quickly started to strip off his own clothes before he crawled on top of Lance, pressing their hips together, and grinding down. Lance groaned, pulling Keith down for a messy kiss. Keith obliged him, fingers curling into the waistband of Lance’s boxers before he yanked them down. Lance helped wiggle out of them, and Keith sighed quietly. “Oh, baby… Look at you, you’re so hard,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to his jaw. Lance tilted his head back for him again. Keith grabbed the bottle of lube. “Do you wanna stretch yourself, baby, or do you want me to do it?”

“You,” he mumbled, looking up at him with those big blue eyes, and Keith couldn’t have denied him if he tried. He slicked up his fingers and brought them between Lance’s thighs. He worked Lance open slowly, until he was writhing on the bed with tears dusting his pretty eyes. “Keith, please,” he begged. “Please please please, I need you in me!”

“Shh,” Keith hummed, finally pulling his hand away. He got a bit more lube, thoughtfully rubbing his length as he regarded Lance. Lance squirmed, flushing prettily. “You’re so gorgeous,” Keith murmured, looking down at him. Lance just flushed deeper and looked at him. He spread his legs a bit wider as Keith lined up with his entrance. Keith put his hands on Lance’s thighs, wrapping them around his waist before he pushed in. Lance cried out for him, slapping his hand over his mouth with a small sob. Keith reached down and peeled Lance’s hand away, covering his lips with his own. Lance kissed him back, hungrily. Keith’s hands on his hips prevented him from rocking them, much to his displeasure. After a moment, though, he started to move.

Lance moaned into his mouth. Keith’s hips slapped against his ass, fucking him hard and fast. Lance’s fingernails scratched down his back and he squeezed his eyes shut. The headboard just barely hit against the wall, and Lance was so glad that it wasn’t loud enough to wake his mother. He didn’t dwell on those thoughts for very long because Keith hit his prostate and he almost screamed. “Right there, Keith, fuck, right there!”

“I’ve got you, baby,” he murmured, sucking a hickey on Lance’s collarbone while he fucked him. Lance came hard, after only a few more hits to his prostate. His back arched and he coated his stomach. “Fuck, baby,” he groaned, resting his forehead on Lance’s, fucking him through his high. “Look at you, you’re so pretty. Shit.” It didn’t take long for him to come after that either. He pulled out and some of his cum seeped out of Lance’s pretty, abused hole. Lance moaned at the feeling. Keith fetched a wet cloth to clean them up with. Before he could get too far after that, though, Lance pulled him back to him, burying his head in his chest. “Lance?”

“Hm?”

“You never did tell me what was wrong.”

Lance sighed heavily. “Oh. That. It’s… It’s nothing.”

“Bullshit. I know it’s not. You know it’s not. Tell me.”

“.... My mom wants me to marry Lotor,” he said softly.

Keith tensed a little bit. “Lotor, the dipshit who’s dad lives in New York?” Lance minutely nodded. “God, I hate that guy!”

“Me too. He makes me feel gross, Keith. I… I hate it. I can’t marry him.” He lifted his head a little to look at him, and Keith’s heart kind of broke in his chest.

“Run away with me,” he blurted out.

Lance blinked. “I… what?”

“Run away with me. My friends and I, we can keep you safe from anybody- including your mother or Lotor- that tries to come after you. That way you won’t have to marry him.”

“I.. I don’t know, Keith..”

“Come on, what have you got to lose?” He gently put his hand on Lance’s cheek. “Baby. I’ll protect you, I promise. And besides, this way, only I get to fuck you.”

Lance couldn’t help it, he snorted a bit. “Yeah, okay,” he mumbled. “Just… let me get dressed?”

“Sure. Something inconspicuous.”

Lance nodded, getting up. As he rifled through his closet for shorts and a t-shirt, he couldn’t help but feel hopeful for the first time in years. He put on his outfit and turned around. “How is this?”

Keith grinned a bit. “Perfect.” He took Lance’s hand and kissed him again before he led him over to his window. They climbed out, and down the tree, running off into the city together. Lance didn’t regret his decision one bit. The city and the streets were his home now, Keith and his friends were his family. His mother could go fuck herself.

Lance wasn’t bending her to will anymore. And as he laughed with Keith as they ran, he was so glad he made that choice.


End file.
